muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Draw a Triangle
Banned Mirella, I did some more investigation on the web, and I found that you are entirely incorrect. The show was called Sesamo Apriti. I've found tons of information on the web about Sesamo Apriti, including a cast list and photos of merchandise. There is absolutely no mention of Piazza Sesamo anywhere. Now that I'm looking more closely at the information you've added, I'm amazed that I didn't figure it out sooner. You seem to have a weird fixation with the genital and anal. You said that Ernie and Bert's names were "peep" and "poop" -- they're actually Ernesto and Berto. You posted about a bidet on the Yip Yip Martians page. Your user page talks about Farley's penis. That should all have been red flags to me that you were completely unreliable. Everything that you've posted is entirely imaginary. I don't know whether you're doing it on purpose, or if you really believe in your strange fantasies. It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad that we figured it out. You're banned from the wiki; please don't come back. -- Danny (talk) 17:27, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Piazza Sesamo source Hi, Mirella -- Some questions have come up about the Piazza Sesamo information you've posted, including Nick's comment below. We can't find any independent confirmation that the show existed. The Italian Wikipedia entry for Sesame Street -- translated here -- says that the Italian translation was called Apriti Sesamo. That name appears on a number of websites, including this action figure site and this blog. There's absolutely no mention of Piazza Sesamo anywhere on the web, except this wiki. Can you give us any source that backs up your memories? -- Danny (talk) 18:06, 15 May 2006 (UTC) : "Apriti Sesamo" in Italian is "Open Sesame". There have been several televison programmes in Italy entitled as such. One was a cartoon about Aladdin and the 40 theives for example. Some materials from Piazza Sesamo, like albums, colouring books etc. have been called "Sesamo Apriti". I don't believe the show produces new episodes anymore. It has gone the way of it's Canadian counterpart, sadly.--Draw a Triangle 02:22, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I have to say, I'm becoming skeptical about your contributions. You say that you remember the Yip Yip vignette -- but even if there was an Italian co-production, it would be very unlikely that they would have produced special inserts with the Yip Yip Martians. The only puppets that international co-productions get to use are the ones created for that program. Otherwise, they use American inserts. ::In the short time that you've been here, you've developed a history of odd "memories" that nobody else seems to remember, starting with your very first edit about Telly being retarded. Your memory of the Yip Yips playing in a bidet is not believable. And to top it off, there's no evidence that "Piazza Sesamo" exists. ::So I'll give it to you straight: I think you're making things up. You can prove me wrong by showing me any piece of evidence that "Piazza Sesamo" exists. Just find one source that says that there was an Italian co-production in the 1970s called "Piazza Sesamo" -- a website, a book, a magazine article, anything. If you can't do that, then I'm going to propose that we remove all of your contributions. -- Danny (talk) 02:41, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::: I don't know what to say Danny. There is a Piazza Sesamo. And I am not trying to mislead. I'm sorry if you feel my memories a unusual but I'm being honest. CTW projects in Italy vaired. If you go to http://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/anim/sesamoapriti.htm you will see that they also had a show called il Mondo di Elmo" (The World of Elmo). It also says that the series was called Sesamo Apriti, however all the kids and even the characters on the show refered to it as "Piazza Sesamo". Even the sigla (intro) said Piazza Sesamo. As for the Yip Yaps, I DO recall seeing them talking to a fountain in a kitchen. But what can I say. I don't have the benefit of resources that an English contributor does to back up what I say, so if you decide to remove my contibutions, I understand. But I am very hurt that you are accusing me of making things up and having memories that are strange. I am being sincere.Draw a Triangle 02:58, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult you. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. The site that you just pointed out says "Apriti Sesamo," which still doesn't back up your claim. Here's a possibility: The show was a dubbed version of the American show, with no original content. The dubbed version was called "Apriti Sesamo", and the characters on the show referred to "Piazza Sesamo" as the name of the street they lived on. ::::Now that I see your response, I realize that you're not making things up, but that your memory about your childhood is flawed, as everybody's is. You're talking about thirty-year-old memories from your childhood. It's very easy for childhood memories to get mixed up with fantasies and dreams. It happens to everybody. That's why, on the wiki, we don't just go from memory. We use books, and videos, and other sources that can be checked. ::::Do you have anything to back up your memories -- an old book, an old record? Anything at all would be helpful. If you're just posting from memory, then I am going to suggest we remove those contributions -- not because we think badly about you, just because it's not possible to trust someone's childhood memories. -- Danny (talk) 03:17, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :: Just to add, the wikipedia entry on the Italian site is an Italian entry about the American show and some world wide counterparts, not about the Italian show per se. The title it gives "Apriti Sesamo" would be incorrect in anycase as I've only been able to find "Sesamo Apriti". But my case looks bad to you probably as I have been unable to produce a source that says "Piazza Sesamo" even though that's what everyone called the show, for that was where it took place.--Draw a Triangle 03:10, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, that still doesn't explain why we can't find any reference to "Piazza Sesamo" on the web. -- Danny (talk) 03:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::: The site refers to the programme as "Sesamo Apriti", not "Apriti Sesamo" which is incorrect. There is also one called "Sesame English". But the intro of the show says "Piazza Sesamo" in big white letters. But I can't prove that. It's possible that the CTW project in Italy was called "Sesamo Apriti", and the programme, "Piazza Sesamo". But what I have written about characters like Salieri and the like are not made up. But again I understand what you have to do. Although I feel that you think I am bizarre because of what I said about Telly and you think I've come here to sabotage your project. I have not. That would be very rude.--Draw a Triangle 03:28, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I believe you that your intentions are good, and I'm sorry that I said otherwise. I'm just not sure what to do, because your memories just aren't backed up by any other sources. Like I said, if you could find one source that confirmed your memories, then it would be a lot easier. -- Danny (talk) 03:34, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::: I suppose under the circumstances it's best to err on the side of caution. Seeing as you wouldn't afford someone in English making the same type of entries I guess you should remove entries that are problamatic to you. They are stored in history, yes? So when I find the sources they can be replaced. Yes?--Draw a Triangle 03:41, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::Sure, I'll actually put the information on the article talk pages, so everyone can still see them and comment on them. -- Danny (talk) 05:30, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Yip Yips : On Italy's Piazza Sesamo, The Yip Yaps attempt to talk to a bidet, assuming it to be a goat, scooter, and finally a radio, because of the shape of the faucets. They turn them on, only to start shouting "fountain!" and then turn and toss coins into the basin of the bidet over their shoulders, as one is apt to do at the Trevi fountain in Rome. Really? Did you actually see this episode? -- Zanimum 17:28, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :: As to the Yip Yap vignette, I remember it well. Although it was a giant floor height sink used for washing feet that the Yips tried to talk to. Not the more typical bidet used for freshening up. I will try to find a visual source for it. The Yips as I recall, tried to talk to a floor level "sink" which some people also refer to as a bidet, which means basin. Good heavens. Such a topic!--Draw a Triangle 02:38, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Mirella -- I took out your comment on the Out to Lunch talk page: "Out to Lunch ought to come out on DVD." I agree with you, but article talk pages are for comments and questions about the article. We shouldn't use them just to chat about the subject of the article; that kind of conversation is more appropriate for a message board. User talk pages are different -- you can pretty much talk about anything on a person's talk page. This wasn't a problem or anything -- It always takes a little while for new people to learn all the little quirks about how the wiki runs. It's great to see the additions you're making! -- Danny (talk) 15:08, 4 May 2006 (UTC) * Thank you Danny. Hopefully I'll be up to speed soon.Draw a Triangle 15:18, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Spacing Hi Mirella -- I saw that you were having trouble on the Herbert Birdsfoot page with this weird quirk that the wiki has. When you start a new line with a space in front of it, it sets the text off in a dotted-line box. I don't know what that's used for, but it can trip people up. So that's what happened on the Herbert page -- I fixed it just by going in and taking out that extra space at the beginning of the second paragraph. -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :My guardian angel. Thank-you Danny.--''Draw a Triangle|May 03, 2006 11:22 (UTC) Telly rumor Hi there -- I took the bit about Telly Monster being mentally retarded off of the page, because you don't have a source for it... If that's really a well-known rumor, then you can create a page for it in the Rumors category. -- Danny (talk) 03:27, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :Might it not be best to combine the rumors content onto the main entry or each character? Does each character with a rumors section have a link? --Draw a Triangle 23:27, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, really, the most important thing is for people to be able to substantiate rumors. It's easy to say, for example, that some people think the Amazing Mumford is supposed to represent the Devil. But if I don't have anything to back that up, then it may not be true. If you've got a source for the Telly rumor, then it could go anywhere. -- Danny (talk) 03:34, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::: That's a toughie really as it's an urban myth. Have you not heard that one before, Danny? You must have! But I see your point.--Draw a Triangle 23:36, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::::No, it's new to me. -- Danny (talk) 03:40, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::::: Seriously? You've never heard that rumor about Telly being retarded? You've never had a casual viewer make a remark like "That's the retarded guy" when Telly comes on? Weird. There was also the T shirt from the 90's that said "Telly is Retarded" from Lollapalooza. But I can't really substantiate any of this I guess. I just can't believe it isn't as well known. If it's new to you then it can't be that mainstream.--Draw a Triangle 23:46, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::I've never heard it either. --Peter Pantalones 03:58, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm shocked. I thought it was as easily recognized as The Ernie and Burt gay rumors. Wow. I'm gonna see if I can find a source for that T-Shirt anyway. While I'm here, would you be familiar with the rumor that "Lou Reed hosted the Muppet Show"? Ring any bells? That was another Urban myth I remember in which one would try to make someone else believe that Lou Reed or another unlikely guest i.e. Iggy Pop, Roman Polanski, etc. hosted the Muppet Show because Alice Copper had, so it was probable that a real "out there" host would be welcome on The show. I doubt it though. I'm batting.1000 tonight with my contributions. Thanks guys.--Draw a Triangle 00:03, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 02:41, 3 May 2006 (UTC)